Abused Pokemon Center
by Pokeknight
Summary: After an underground Pokemon fight club was busted, many injured Pokemon are taken to a place called the Abused Pokemon Center Or APC for short, But this particular story focuses on a boy named Sam who owns the APC and helps with everything that has happened. Rated T for some blood/gore and other minor things
1. Beginnings

**This is my first story so please review this so i can get suggestions to make this story better, but please if your gonna review it give me some constructive criticism.**

 **NO LEMONS IN THIS STORY. Rated T for some violence some blood/gore and some language**

My name is Sam, I'm 13 and pokemon trainer. I'm 5'05", have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I grew up in a somewhat rich family but both my mom and my dad died from an unknown cause while on an expedition. I only have 1 pokemon, Lopunny But I just call her Bunny. I taught her sign language so I can talk to her. She was my first pokemon that I got when I was 10 and I've had her since she was a Buneary and evolved her after about a year and a few months. I live in not exactly a mansion but a really big house on a big private property. I live here with Bunny and my "caretaker" Ann. Ann is really nice, Shes 22 and has a Ampharos, Ledian and an Aron. My bedroom is pretty big so I have a king sized bed that me and Bunny sleep in, She doesn't like to be in her pokeball so I keep her out as much as possible. My family or I own a abused pokemon center (or APC for short) ,so that means pokemon that have ever been abused by their owner stay their until their adopted or want to go into the wild. Oh I forgot to mention I live in the Sinnoh region.

I yawn as I wake up and accidentally wake up bunny "Oh sorry I woke you." I said. "It's ok, what time is it?" she signed. "oh uh, eight thirty-seven, we should probably get up." I grab my phone and start walking downstairs with Bunny.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Ann and Ampharos cooking. "Hey Ann." I said "Good Morning Sam." She said as she cooks. "What are you making?" "Pancakes, you two hungry?" She asked "I am what about you?" I say as I look at bunny "Yes please." she signed as Ampharos puts pancakes on 2 plates and gives them to us "Thanks." I say. "Anyway, are you going down to the APC today?" She asked. "Yeah but a little later." Ann also helps at the APC.

Ann's phone starts to ring "Hello?" she said when she put the phone on her ear "What!?" She yells into her phone "Ok we'll be down there in a second, Ok bye." "What's Going On?" I said "Go get dressed i'll tell you in the car." "Ok." I say as I run upstairs to go get dressed

 **Ok I know this chapter Is short but I promise the next will be a lot longer than this one. Please leave a review!**


	2. The Horrifying News

**I said I would make this chapter a lot longer than the last one so, here you go!**

As soon as I got my clothes on I ran downstairs so fast that I tripped on the last stair and fell Ann was in the car waiting so she didn't see it "Ow crap." Bunny saw and rushed over. She helped me get up and signed "Are you ok?." "Yeah im fine but come on we gotta get to the car." then we ran outside and got into the car, I was in the front with Ann and Bunny and Ampharos got in the back.

"Ok so I have only a few million questions but first of all where are we going?" I ask as we pull out of the driveway

"Well about an hour ago, the police busted an underground Pokemon fight club." she said "Oh my god." I said

"Most of the Pokemon they found were beaten hard and a large sum of the Pokemon were just transferred to the APC but there are still some at the fight club they found."

"Do you know how many there were?" I asked "About 30-40 so far." She said

"But right now were going to the fight club because there are some we haven't gotten yet and you're really good with handling things like this." "Yeah i'm good when there's like 8 of them and some of them have already been taken back, not like 20 of them in a fight club." I said

"You'll be fine just trust me." said Ann who looked a little nervous "Were almost there." she says as my heart starts racing.

The car stops at this old brick building in the middle of nowhere. It looks old and rundown too, I don't get how anything could live in there from the appearance outside. It has cop cars and ambulance surrounding it and there are also a bunch of people in handcuffs sitting against a wall.

"They were in there and arrested." she says "Well come on let's go." she said as her Ampharos and Bunny got out of the car but I just sat there my heart still pounding in fear of whats inside of that place "Well you coming?" Ann asked

"Uh I don't know, I think maybe you should just do this." I said as Ann sits back down and sighs "look we all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes, and this isn't about if you want to do it or not its if you can help those Pokemon in there." Then there was a silence for a moment "You're right." I said. Then I took a deep breath and said "lets go."

Bunny and Ampharos were still outside waiting. Bunny looked at me and signed "I'll be right by you the whole time, I promise." "Ok." I said as we walk towards the building.

"Do you know how many are left in there?" Ann asked the paramedic at the doorway "Who knows?." he said "There could be 5 more there could be 50 more." "How many have you found so far?" I ask "46, And about half of them are fighting types and about 25% Ghost types and the other 25% is any other type." he said "I wonder why a big sum of them are ghost types." I say as he looks at me and says "well we think the ghost types were for um… discipline if they didn't do what they say." he said stuttering a bit "You guys can go in but it's not going to be pretty."he said as he steps aside and lets us in. Bunny grabs my hand and looks at me as we walk in.

The whole inside looks like it could collapse at any moment. The whole place was dirty and the wallpaper was ripped up and there was a giant cage with dried up blood on the floor, there was also a place that looked like you could place bets on a Pokemon. My whole body started shaking from fear of what are in the other rooms, Bunny could feel my hand shaking and looks at me and signs "Are you OK?" I say "Yes."

Then I see Jake walking towards us. Jake is 19 and he works at the APC, He has reddish/brownish hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jake." I say with a bit of a stutter "Hey guys." he said "Um Ann they need you over there, Plus I have something I have to do with Sam." "Ok ill see you later Sam." Ann says as her and Ampharos walk over to other paramedics talking about something.

"What did you need me for Jake?" I ask "Well so far we haven't had many problems getting the Pokemon in the paramedics to the APC." he said "What do you mean? arent the Pokemon thrilled to get out of here?" I ask

"Well many have but you have to remember, some were born here to fight so their violent towards the medics, But most of the violent ones have cooperated after a bit but there's one in particular we cant get to come with us, Come on lets walk and talk."

We start going down a hallway with doors leading to rooms I don't want to see inside of

"The investigators back in Keytael City have been looking into this for a month or two ever since they got an inside tip." said Jake.

Keytael City is a place in Sinnoh located a bit south from Oreburgh City

"Why didn't they bust them earlier?" I said "They needed more evidence to get a warrant to search the place, and when they did they had like 5 S.W.A.T teams out here smoking the place out and running in and every time one of them came out they had someone in handcuffs, it was insane." said Jake as we continue down the long hallway

"You saw it?" I asked "Yeah they needed medics here for both the Pokemon and people invade they were shot or something, of course I was here for the Pokemon." Said Jake.

As we were getting to the end of the hallway I could feel Bunny getting shakier. The hallway itself had peeling wallpaper like the room I first walked into and it had a metal floor that was all rusty and very dim lights but we had flashlights so it was fine I guess.

"When we got here all the Pokemon had collars on them and each collar had a letter on it in particular W, S and B. We figured out what they meant too, W meant it was caught from the wild and taken here, S meant it was stolen from somebody and B meant it was born here." Said Jake "Oh my god." I said as we got to the end of the hallway where a rusty metal door was and it had a window on the door to look inside.

"Well were here." he said "Uh why are we here?" I asked "Inside of this door is one of the last Pokemon that we haven't gotten out yet because of… well he seems to be more violent than the other ones we've found." he said "And?" I ask "I think you could be able to get him out." he says "WHAT?! Why ME?!" I yell as Bunny flashes me a look saying "Calm Down" then Jake says "Just look inside."

I walk towards the door and what I saw horrified me, I saw A Lucario with a rope muzzle on and a rope tying both of his hands to the wall. He's also sitting on the floor and his knee is bleeding but not horribly, as I look in i'm just speechless, Who would do this to him?!

"Will you try to get him out?" Asks Jake "Ok ill try." I say. Then Bunny taps my shoulder to get my attention "I'll be with you the whole time just in case something happens." she signs "Ok then lets go." I say as I open the door and step inside.

 **Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger here but I promise I will get the next part out either later today or tomorrow but it might not be as long if later tonight. Also I don't know why but the whole time there was a little voice in the back of my head saying "It's Jake from State Farm" XD anyway cya next time**


	3. Lucario

I walk into the room with Bunny and I closed the door behind me. The room itself wasn't that big but just enough room to have about 4 people with some room and it also looks like the rest of this place but the room was significantly colder.

"Hello." I said to the Lucario. He tried to lash at us but he was held back by the rope that binds his hands to the wall. I didn't notice it when I was looking through the window but I could see his rib cage, who knows when the last time he ate was, also it looked like he couldn't stand.

"It's OK i'm just here because I want to help you." He tried to lash at me again but it was no use. I started walking towards him, but the closer I got to him the louder he would growl.

"It's okay i'm just gonna…" Then I motion to touch the top of his head and he scrunched his eyes like he was about to be hurt "See I don't want to hurt you." Then he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Here let's get rid of this." I pull out my pocket knife to cut off his muzzle, Lucario flinched at the sight of it. "Oh no no no, im just gonna cut this off of you." I keeled down and grabbed his muzzle and started cutting it, once I cut through it, it fell off his mouth onto the floor and I see where the muzzle was on his skin, It was all red and scarred because of the rope probably being pulled and rubbed on It. Then I grabbed his arm and cut through the rope on his wrists and I saw the same thing on his wrists that I saw when I took off his muzzle, his wrists were all red and scarred from the rope. "See doesn't that feel better?"

Then he jumped on me knocking me over and hugged me on the ground, I saw Bunny got alarmed but I called her off and I hugged Lucario back. I saw tears starting to come from his eye's "Hey, its okay everything's gonna be better now."

We both laid there for bit "Come on we should get going now." I sit up and see that Lucario is pointing towards his knee. "What you can't stand?" I ask as he shakes his head. "Then i'll just carry you there." Lucario slightly blushed and Bunny just kinda rolled her eye's at it.

I picked him up and Bunny opened the door. "You did it!" Jake said "Here I can take him from here-" then Lucario growled, he didn't want to be carried by Jake "I got it just go and get a stretcher ready." I said "Okay i'll meet you there." Jake said, then he whispered in my ear "Do you want to to get anesthesia ready too?" I nodded to that.

I walked out of the building with Lucario in my arms and Bunny following us, I put Lucario on the stretcher and the paramedics started to give him anesthesia but he kinda started to freak out at the sight of it, I grab his hand and say "Its okay its just gonna make you sleep okay?" As I said that he started to calm down and fell asleep.

I ask Jake where is he going and when can I see him again "Were taking him down to the APC, I'll call you when he's gonna wake up or already is but my guess is he won't wake up until tomorrow. Also do you think we should put something to tie him down so he won't freak out?" he asked "If he's about to wake up and i'm not there, do it." "Come on Jake we gotta go!" someone yells from the ambulance "Okay ill text you if anything happens." he says "Okay bye." Jake jumps into the ambulance and rides off.

Ann walks up to me and says "Hey kid." She said "I heard what you did." "Yeah." I say "Well I'm done here you want to go home?" she asks "Yeah." I say again as we walk towards the car


	4. UPDATE

**So sorry guys, I literally forgot about this because i've been busy XD. But i'm working on Chapter 4 but this story isn't my main priority right now because of school.**

 **But before I go, Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Cata Plox: Thanks for the review, I used google translate to understand you since I don't know Spanish XD.** **Gracias por el comentario , yo solía traductor Google para entender que ya no sé español.**

 **Edario: Thanks!**

 **Anyway! The chapter will be complete by Monday or Tuesday. Anyway Bye!**


	5. Aftermath

**Sorry it took so long! But here you go!**

The whole car ride was quiet. Ampharos and Ann were in the front seat and me and Bunny were in the back. I was asleep on Bunny's shoulder most of the ride. Once we got home I went upstairs into my room with Bunny.

I jumped on my bed and just laid there for awhile and stared at the ceiling. Bunny was coloring, she did that on her free time most of the time.

I just kept thinking about Lucario and how anyone could do this to a Pokemon. I hope whoever did it was sent to prison for life.

Bunny got my attention and signed "Does this look good?" and she handed me a drawing of me and her holding hands on a hill "It looks awesome," She smiles and she takes the picture from my hands and puts it in a folder that she stores her drawings in.

Right after that I started to think about when I got her. It was 3 years ago, about a month before my parents death. I still remember it so vividly, it was my 10th birthday and a while back my mom told me that when I turned 10, I could get my first pokemon. So on my 10th birthday, that's exactly what happened.

I got the pokeball in a small red box that had a bow on it. Right when I opened the box I jumped around in excitement. When I let her out of the pokeball, she was a ball of energy. At the time she was still a buneary, and all day I spent running around with her and playing with her. My mom said she found us sleeping under a tree in the backyard. Even way back then she didn't like being in her pokeball, so I kept her out as much as I could.

Then, about a month later, my parents died from "Unknown Causes" while on an expedition. After that I was really depressed for a long time. Then, because I didn't really have any family besides my parents I had 2 choices. One was to go to a foster care or two get a caretaker and obviously, I chose a caretaker mainly because I didn't want to have to leave my house. So what they did was they hired Ann who worked at the APC since she had actual qualifications and my parents and I knew her. Then about 3 months after everything, things kinda started to get normal. I guess time took its place and everything was starting to get better for me.

I looked at the time on my watch. It read '3:34'. I just realized that I've been staring at the ceiling for like, 2 hours. I was starting to get tired, so I rolled over and gently closed my eyes. I then felt something warm come next to me. It was bunny, she had snuggled up by me as she like to do and fell asleep, as so did I.

 **Yes I know, small chapter AND this is coming out on a Wednesday, not Monday-Tuesday. I'm sorry, I'm just really lazy and I have school so I also have that to do. So what i'm going to try and do here is to either put like 1-2 weeks into a paper or 5 days into a paper. Ill most likely end up putting 1-2 weeks into one so, unless there something big I** **HAVE** **to work on, they will be longer than this but I really wanted to put something out since this hasn't been updated in about 2 months. So expect these to come out on either Thursdays, Fridays or Mondays weekly or every 2 weeks. I won't have a specific day set out yet but those are when to be expected in the future. Pokeknight Signing out, Have a good one.**


End file.
